


lips are for biting

by Anonymous



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 终极笔记 | Ultimate Note (TV) RPF
Genre: 1: this was not supposed to have porn idk what happened, 2: i wrote the entire second half of this in one sitting at 2am, 3: ik its ah xi now but this is early on so i went with xiao xi, Behind the Scenes, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, I swear to God, M/M, also what the fuck is 铁铁 xyl, thirsty zeng shunxi, top-ish shunxi but there's no penetration anyway so, yeah okay that's all, 和风晞宇 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Xiao Yuliang has a very pretty mouth.The soft Cupid’s bow of his upper lip and the round plushness of his bottom lip press together in a gentle pout, with the faintest hint of tongue peeking out from between his teeth. As he sits beside Zeng Shunxi under the shade of a tent and scrolls through his phone, he licks his lips, leaving those unfairly pink and tender lips glistening with a sheen of wetness. Only moments later, Xiao Yuliang seemingly comes across something in his feed that makes him break into a goofy smile, after which he absently bites his bottom lip, and then releases it with a quietpop. Those subtle imprints of teeth that were left behind fade quickly, and the pale coloration flushes back to an almost sinful pinkish-red.(aka zsx keeps touching xyl's lips for some reason and uhhhh that's Kinda Gay bro)
Relationships: Xiao Yuliang/Zeng Shunxi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55
Collections: Anonymous





	lips are for biting

**Author's Note:**

> me: im ok with rpf but I'd never write fic for it  
> zsx & xyl: *exist*  
> me:  
> 
> 
> yes it's me writing an ultimate note bts fanfic even though xyl has, since the livestream, *checks notes* proudly shown fanart of himself and zsx kissing at an airport to fans after bragging about sending it to "ah xi" the day before, and supposedly liked two yrjz fanvideos on bilibili (the videos were pretty well-edited tho, not to mention the i ship my adversary x me one is hilarious).

Xiao Yuliang has a very pretty mouth.

The soft Cupid’s bow of his upper lip and the round plushness of his bottom lip press together in a gentle pout, with the faintest hint of tongue peeking out from between his teeth. As he sits beside Zeng Shunxi under the shade of a tent and scrolls through his phone, he licks his lips, leaving those unfairly pink and tender lips glistening with a sheen of wetness. Only moments later, Xiao Yuliang seemingly comes across something in his feed that makes him break into a goofy smile, after which he absently bites his bottom lip, and then releases it with a quiet _pop_. Those subtle imprints of teeth that were left behind fade quickly, and the pale coloration flushes back to an almost sinful pinkish-red.

Zeng Shunxi swallows hard, his throat suddenly very, very dry for reasons that have nothing to do with the humid rainforest heat. Just because he’s recently come to terms with his less-than-strictly-platonic thoughts about his co-star’s mouth doesn’t mean said co-star can just _flaunt_ those lips in front of him like that.

(He wonders if that mouth tastes as sweet as it looks.)

“Is there still chocolate mud on my face?”

Zeng Shunxi doesn’t realize how long he’s been staring at Xiao Yuliang until the question snaps him out of his reverie. He tears his gaze away from Xiao Yuliang’s lips and forces himself to appear unfazed, breathing slowly as he tries to calm his abruptly too-loud and too-fast heartbeat. “Was wondering what you were smiling so widely about.”

Xiao Yuliang visibly lights up, his eyes brighter than the midday sun. “You wanna hear? I started watching this anime just before filming started…”

Zeng Shunxi resigns himself to his fate of listening to this silly otaku ramble until one or both of them are called away.

At least he has an excuse for letting his gaze drop to Xiao Yuliang’s mouth every now and then.

* * *

Zeng Shunxi and Xiao Yuliang are sleeping together.

Scratch that, sorry—their _characters_ are sleeping together.

Literally, sleeping. Not a euphemism.

Zeng Shunxi’s thoughts might be a bit muddled right now.

He rolls over to prop himself up on one arm, letting their shared blanket slide back to his waist, and he peers down at an "unconscious" Xiao Yuliang. The damp cloth that Wu Xie had pressed to Zhang Qiling’s forehead falls just shy of covering Xiao Yuliang’s closed eyes. If Zeng Shunxi leans a little closer, he can count Xiao Yuliang’s eyelashes. 

So he does lean closer, and Xiao Yuliang must sense the sudden shadow that falls across his face, because his eyelashes flutter ever-so-slightly against his skin, like the delicate sweep of an ink brush across an unblemished canvas.

Ultimately, however, Xiao Yuliang’s eyes remain closed.

Zeng Shunxi’s gaze is drawn naturally to Xiao Yuliang’s mouth once again. He almost feels helpless; the sight of those enticingly parted lips, to him, is all but a stronger pulling force than gravity itself.

When Zeng Shunxi meets someone he likes, he has never had qualms about actively pursuing them, and at that moment, his body takes the initiative before his head can think his actions through; he reaches out and presses his index and middle fingers against Xiao Yuliang’s lips. They’re every bit as soft as he’d imagined, trembling weakly from the unexpected touch, and even though Xiao Yuliang never once opens his eyes, Zeng Shunxi can _feel_ his reaction: a sudden, sharp exhale, unnoticeable to anyone but the two of them, leaves a hot breath gusting against Zeng Shunxi’s fingertips. That faintly damp heat sparks down his wrist and sets his entire body alight with a strange, electric fire. For a single, wild, moment, Zeng Shunxi fights the urge to push down with a little more strength, pry those pretty, pouty lips apart and force his fingers deeper into the hot wetness of that mouth—

Zeng Shunxi snaps back to himself before he makes an irreversible decision. He pulls his hand away from Xiao Yuliang’s lips and lifts his head back up.

A camera remains pointed in his direction.

Zeng Shunxi’s lips twitch into a half-disbelieving smile. The editors wouldn’t be so crazy as to actually put this in the behind-the-scenes clips, would they? How would they even caption it? That he was wiping mud off Xiao Yuliang’s lips?

That thought alone nearly makes Zeng Shunxi laugh then and there, and with a mildly hysterical thought of “go big or go home”, he drops his gaze back down to Xiao Yuliang’s mouth and reaches out again.

This time, when he presses his middle finger to Xiao Yuliang’s lips, he can see the bob of Xiao Yuliang’s Adam’s apple when he swallows, accompanied by a faint twitch of his lips that Zeng Shunxi feels against his fingertip. He can’t resist dragging his finger briefly against that plump bottom lip, marveling at its supple softness, and then lifting his finger and pressing against that mouth again, his mischievous heart taking over fully.

Despite everything Zeng Shunxi has done so far, Xiao Yuliang never opens his eyes, lying motionless like the unconscious man he’s supposed to be playing. Zeng Shunxi almost wants to pout at the nonreaction, but as far as he knows, Xiao Yuliang is just obediently indulgent like that—he doesn’t often fight back when Zeng Shunxi, restless and bored, starts teasing him or messing around on set. 

That isn’t to say he’s _entirely_ passive. Even if, most of the time, Zeng Shunxi is the active one in their friendship, Xiao Yuliang’s retaliations can come swiftly and without warning. However, Zeng Shunxi is confident that if it hadn’t been for his conscious attempts to build a stronger relationship with Xiao Yuliang—initially for the sake of their roles, but later simply because he genuinely began to find Xiao Yuliang’s silliness endearing and his dedication to his work admirable, despite their differences—they wouldn’t be nearly as casual with each other as they are now.

Though sometimes, Zeng Shunxi wonders, with Xiao Yuliang’s permissive nonreaction, how will he ever know if he crosses a line?

And, how will Zeng Shunxi ever know if Xiao Yuliang just _tolerates_ his teasing that skirts the boundaries of friendship, or if he…

In the end, Zeng Shunxi still has some sense of propriety in front of the cameras, and he reluctantly pulls his hand away from Xiao Yuliang’s lips, snatching the damp washcloth off his forehead to divert his attention instead.

* * *

“That facial hair doesn’t really suit you,” Zeng Shunxi says as they lounge in the fake cave that Wu Xie wakes up in after being taken away by the siphon. The crew bustles around them, arranging the set and adjusting the cameras, but Zeng Shunxi has long become accustomed to tuning out the din of their surroundings.

Xiao Yuliang pouts, an expression entirely at odds with his newfound facial hair and Zhang Qiling’s wardrobe. “You don’t think I look good like this?” There’s no real hurt or anger in his voice, but there is a hint of a whine.

“You always look good,” Zeng Shunxi responds without hesitation, “but you’d look better without this.” Having said that, he smooths his finger over the fuzzy mustache that lines Xiao Yuliang’s upper lip. And those lips still paint a _very_ nice picture, despite the unnecessary facial hair framing them.

Xiao Yuliang lets out an undignified giggle-snort before smoothing his expression back out in an attempt to reign in his emotions again for the scene, though a fond light remains in his eyes. “You’re supposed to touch my chin.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Zeng Shunxi slowly extends his hand again, but instead of running his finger over the mustache again, he very gently presses his finger briefly to Xiao Yuliang’s lips.

Xiao Yuliang flinches this time, but only slightly. Something soft and shy flashes through his gaze, but his expression doesn’t otherwise visibly change.

Zeng Shunxi can’t repress the smile that spreads across his face, his chest light and bubbly with glee. Is he pushing the boundaries of decorum, acting with such wanton abandon in front of so many cameras? Absolutely, but if Xiao Yuliang won’t try too hard to stop him, then he certainly won’t stop himself.

He waits until after they do one more take of the scene before he starts plotting again. Except, as if sensing his mischievous energy, Xiao Yuliang reaches out before he can even move and restrains his wandering hand.

 _Don’t think that’ll stop me,_ Zeng Shunxi mentally scoffs after Xiao Yuliang releases his hand. A few seconds later, he reaches out again, fast as lightning, and pokes Xiao Yuliang’s lips before retreating just as quickly. The moment of contact is almost too fleeting to be felt; Zeng Shunxi takes a moment to mourn not being able to let his touch linger.

But Xiao Yuliang still lets him have his way, so Zeng Shunxi can’t repress the smug delight manifesting itself in the form of a bright grin that stretches almost painfully at his cheeks.

When Zeng Shunxi breaks into self-satisfied laughter, he turns away from Xiao Yuliang, and so he doesn’t see Xiao Yuliang watch him with an almost indulgent warmth in his eyes, the faintest hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

_Filming for Ultimate Note is almost done,_ Zeng Shunxi muses as he leans against a wooden pillar in his sweat-soaked suit, waiting for the crew to finish making their last-minute set changes. After the Iron Triangle finishes destroying the Crescent Moon Hotel, they’ll be done—for good.

When filming comes to an end, there’s always a reluctance to let go. With Ultimate Note, especially, the cast and crew are closer to each other than in other dramas he’s filmed. He supposes that braving the hazardous filming conditions together—trekking through a snake-infested rainforest with little to no food, occasionally being forced to share hotel rooms in the city because the entire team is on a budget that they’re spending almost entirely on CGI snakes—is a bonding experience like no other.

But even this is temporary. When they part ways, group chats will turn idle; reasons to meet up will dwindle; free time will be spent elsewhere.

Zeng Shunxi has long grown accustomed to the process—so many friendships with coworkers that you grow to almost treat like brothers after months of nonstop interaction break apart after filming concludes, resurface briefly when the drama airs a year later, and then fade again after the promotion period ends.

Certainly not all friendships, of course—but sometimes, you really can’t tell if the bonds you’ve built are of iron or rust.

This bleakness is unlike him.

He wants to blame Xiao Yuliang—he doesn’t know if it’s just that Wu Xie has dug his way into Zeng Shunxi’s psyche and made his home there for too long, but Zeng Shunxi’s thoughts, no matter where they start to wander, almost always find their way back to a certain goofy but sensitive dork of a co-star.

…No, he really can’t blame Wu Xie for this one. The instant the director yells “cut”, not even a shadow of Zhang Qiling's oppressive atmosphere remains in Xiao Yuliang’s silly self.

He really does like him.

“Water?”

A familiar voice startles Zeng Shunxi out of his thoughts.

Xiao Yuliang stands in front of him, holding out a half-full, uncapped water bottle in one hand, and all of Zeng Shunxi’s morose musings screech to a halt as his brain jumps on the opportunity to take a sharp nosedive into the gutter instead.

Zeng Shunxi drags his gaze up from Xiao Yuliang’s extended hand to his half-unbuttoned shirt collar and loosened tie. His sharp collarbones and the contours of his neck glisten with sweat, and Zeng Shunxi’s mouth is suddenly far too dry. He forces himself to look higher, only for his gaze to meet those _damn_ lips again, shiny and wet with—

He accepts the proffered water bottle. “Thanks.” He is, in fact, rather thirsty.

Xiao Yuliang throws him a smile, sticking his hands in the pockets of his suit pants. “Ready for filming to end?”

“Not really.” Zeng Shunxi downs the rest of the bottle; he hadn’t even been aware of how parched he’d been. “It’s been fun. Hard work, but worth it. I’ll miss being able to see everyone all day.”

“It’s been fun,” Xiao Yuliang echoes, his gaze flitting across Zeng Shunxi’s face as if he can’t decide a safe spot to let his eyes linger. “I’ll miss being with everyone every day.”

Zeng Shunxi licks his lips, and then takes a leap of faith: “I’ll miss being with you.”

Xiao Yuliang’s gaze lands at Zeng Shunxi’s mouth and freezes. A beat passes, and he looks up, finally meeting Zeng Shunxi’s eyes. “I…”

For what feels like an eternity and no time at all, neither party says anything. Xiao Yuliang’s ears and exposed lower neck flush redder and redder with each passing second.

Just when Xiao Yuliang opens his mouth to continue saying—what, exactly, Zeng Shunxi almost doesn’t dare to think—someone in the distance yells both of their names.

“Coming!” Xiao Yuliang responds first, jerking away from Zeng Shunxi as if electrocuted, and hightailing it back to the center of the Crescent Moon Hotel set.

Zeng Shunxi follows, his chest unusually hollow and wrestling with an odd sort of relieved disappointment.

But that hollowness is quickly replaced by an ironclad determination—he isn’t letting Xiao Yuliang go that easily.

* * *

After they wrap up for the day, Zeng Shunxi showers and changes in his hotel room as quickly as he can before stepping into the hallway, his hair still damp, to ring the doorbell on Xiao Yuliang’s room next door.

Several minutes pass in dead silence, save for the sound of Zeng Shunxi ringing the doorbell again every minute. Finally, he hears the sound of running footsteps, and a few moments later, the door is yanked open to reveal Xiao Yuliang in sweatpants and no shirt, hair dripping wet and a towel slung across his bare shoulders.

Zeng Shunxi didn’t have a speech prepared to begin with, but now he has even less of one, his last coherent thoughts sizzling into smoke on the spot. This is hardly the first time he’s seen Xiao Yuliang shirtless, but after the almost-confession on the set of the Crescent Moon Hotel fight, Zeng Shunxi’s heart has been on tenterhooks the entire evening.

For a few daunting heartbeats, they stare at each other in silence.

“Xiao Xi, you’re here!” Xiao Yuliang finally reacts to his unexpected guest, stepping back and opening the door wider. “I...was going to come and find you after I showered, but I guess you were faster…come in, come in!” Apparently realizing that he’s still half-blocking the entrance, Xiao Yuliang hastily backs away from the door to go stand back by his bed instead, snatching the towel off his shoulders and drying his hair with visible anxiety.

Zeng Shunxi almost wants to laugh, but he keeps his expression neutral as he steps inside, closes the door behind him, and sweeps his gaze across Xiao Yuliang’s room. It’s about as clean as one would expect from a hotel room, though some of Xiao Yuliang’s manga volumes are strewn haphazardly across the couch.

“Yuliang—”

“Xiao Xi—”

Like a poorly-written romance drama cliche, they say each other’s names at the same time, and then cut themselves off. Several seconds pass as they stare at each other without saying another word, but both fidgeting with restless energy. Xiao Yuliang wrings his towel, and Zeng Shunxi, lacking anything to ground himself with, clenches his hands into fists by his side.

Just when Zeng Shunxi is contemplating offering to say his part first, Xiao Yuliang breaks the silence himself, taking the rare initiative: “I really do like you,” he says, his voice soft and fragile, hardly above a whisper, as if speaking too loudly will shatter this strange, delicate _thing_ developing between the two of them.

Zeng Shunxi’s brain short-circuits. If someone had asked him a question then, he doesn’t think he could have been able to compose a single sentence in any human language.

_I really do like you._

Xiao Yuliang’s quiet voice rings deafeningly loud in Zeng Shunxi’s head, drowning out even the pounding of his heart in his chest and the rushing of blood to his ears.

Zeng Shunxi isn’t stunned into silence for more than a couple seconds at most, but Xiao Yuliang is already shrinking in on himself, the previously hopeful light in his eyes snuffing itself out in an instant, replaced with a painful emptiness that Zeng Shunxi already never wants to see or think about ever again.

“Forget it, I didn’t say anything, you can just go, get a good night’s sleep,” Xiao Yuliang rambles, clutching his bath towel to his bare chest like a safety blanket. “I…” His voice cracks and his bottom lip trembles, as if on the verge of breaking into tears.

Zeng Shunxi had already opened his mouth to correct Xiao Yuliang’s misconception, his mind a chaotic slurry of _are you kidding me how did you not realize I’ve pretty much been coming onto you for the last two months straight_ , but his gaze drops to Xiao Yuliang’s mouth when his lip quivers, and the last thread of Zeng Shunxi’s self-control snaps.

He steps forward—and Xiao Yuliang instantly flinches, like he’s afraid Zeng Shunxi is going to hit him.

 _Really?_ Zeng Shunxi doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry; it’s not like he’s capable of beating Xiao Yuliang in a fight if they really come to blows, anyway.

He forces himself to act before the adrenaline wears off, taking that final step—and for a split second, he almost falters again because _Xiao Yuliang isn’t wearing a damn shirt_ , so there goes his plan of grabbing him by the collar—but Zeng Shunxi isn’t going to give up over a detail like that, so he reaches up and cups Xiao Yuliang by the cheeks, and finally does what he’s been wanting to do for far too long now: he kisses those _unfairly_ tempting lips.

At that moment, Zeng Shunxi’s perception of his surroundings dulls to a static hum—there’s only the gentle warmth of Xiao Yuliang’s lips moving shyly against his own; the still-damp heat of Xiao Yuliang’s cheeks as he cups his face between his hands; the clean, fresh scent of hotel soap almost masking the faintest taste of bitter chemical smoke on his tongue, a strangely addictive cocktail of sensation leaving Zeng Shunxi virtually dizzy with want. 

Xiao Yuliang kisses the same way they interact on set, letting Zeng Shunxi take the lead with quiet obedience—and when Zeng Shunxi drags his tongue across those lips he’d been dreaming about for weeks, Xiao Yuliang lets out a muffled little whimper, sweeter than any candy could hope to be. In the perfect, isolated silence of Xiao Yuliang’s hotel room, that sound rings louder than any shout, entwining with the shakiness of their shared breaths, and the pounding in his ears echoing the deafening beat of their shared hearts.

“You’re an idiot,” Zeng Shunxi mumbles against Xiao Yuliang’s mouth. He pulls back from the kiss just slightly, belatedly realizing that at some point, he’d slung his arms around Xiao Yuliang’s neck, and Xiao Yuliang’s hands rest carefully on his hips.

This close, Zeng Shunxi can see all too clearly how Xiao Yuliang’s cheeks are flushed a pretty shade of red, his pupils blown so wide that the dark brown of his iris is only barely visible—and for a dizzying moment, Zeng Shunxi thinks he could fall right into the universe reflected in Xiao Yuliang’s eyes.

Then Xiao Yuliang ducks his head and purses his lips, retorting, “Shut your mouth.”

“If I shut my mouth, how am I supposed to kiss you again?”

That startles an embarrassed giggle from Xiao Yuliang, who looks back up with a shy smile, and the hands resting at Zeng Shunxi’s hips unconsciously tighten their grip. Zeng Shunxi shivers involuntarily, a strange heat pooling at the pit of his stomach.

Zeng Shunxi licks his lips, his gaze dropping from Xiao Yuliang’s eyes to his mouth, which is shiny and red and even more tempting now that he’s had his first taste.

And…Xiao Yuliang is still shirtless.

“Weren’t you going to kiss me again?” Xiao Yuliang teases, but he almost immediately averts his gaze again, blushing red from the tips of his ears down to his bare chest.

“If I kiss you this time, I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.” Right after the sentence leaves his mouth, Zeng Shunxi stuns even himself with both the implications of his words and the low hoarseness of his voice.

Just when he’s contemplating wildly how best to salvage the situation, Xiao Yuliang shifts his grasp on Zeng Shunxi’s hips to wrap his arms around his waist and _pulls_ Zeng Shunxi back towards himself.

The abrupt shift in his center of gravity catches Zeng Shunxi entirely off guard, and he lets a startled yelp as he topples forward into Xiao Yuliang, instinctively throwing out his arms. 

The next thing Zeng Shunxi knows, he has Xiao Yuliang pinned underneath him on the hotel bed, his thighs bracketing Xiao Yuliang against the edge of the mattress, Xiao Yuliang’s arms still wrapped firmly around his own waist. He’d managed to catch himself just before their faces collided, his forearms braced on either side of Xiao Yuliang’s head and sinking into soft blankets strewn messily across the bed.

Xiao Yuliang stares back up at him with hooded eyes and the hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. At this proximity, their noses are almost brushing, and Zeng Shunxi can see every minute change in Xiao Yuliang’s expression, from the almost imperceptible nervous flutter of his eyelashes to the sultry jut of his lips.

“And if I don’t want you to stop?”

It takes Zeng Shunxi almost a solid five seconds to wrap his head around what Xiao Yuliang is responding to. When his brain finally makes the connection, one of Xiao Yuliang’s hands has already made its way to just above Zeng Shunxi’s waistband, his fingers tracing the sliver of revealed skin.

Zeng Shunxi shivers, his knees already weak from that simple touch alone. Xiao Yuliang’s fingers paint a scorching path from his hip to his lower abdomen, fueling the heat of arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach into an all-consuming tidal wave, flooding his every nerve with desperate desire and sweeping away his last shreds of caution in an instant. Without waiting for another second, he hauls both of them fully onto the bed, shoving Xiao Yuliang against the mattress before leaning back down to claim those lips once more.

Xiao Yuliang kisses back with a newfound fervor, all tongues and teeth and wet heat, throwing his arms around Zeng Shunxi’s neck and pulling him almost flat against his bare chest. Apparently deciding that isn’t enough, he lifts one leg to hook around Zeng Shunxi’s waist before arching his back and grinding up against him, moaning softly into the kiss. That little sound sets every last nerve in Zeng Shunxi’s body alight as he sucks Xiao Yuliang’s enticing bottom lip into his mouth and _bites_ , not hard enough to really hurt, but hard enough that Xiao Yuliang lets out another startled moan, his hips jerking upward again of their own accord.

Half-hard and already dizzy with arousal, Zeng Shunxi pulls back from the kiss to gasp for breath. Xiao Yuliang looks up at him with dark eyes and hooded lids, an endearingly goofy smile tugging at spit-shiny lips. “Thought you said you wouldn’t be able to stop? Liar,” he rasps.

Zeng Shunxi lets out a bark of laughter, ducking his head to hide the equally goofy smile that probably spreads across his own face then. “I just need to breathe; I wasn’t lying,” he says.

“Then what are you waiting— _ah_ ,” Xiao Yuliang gasps.

Zeng Shunxi presses the palm of his hand against the visible tent in Xiao Yuliang’s sweatpants again with a vague sense of smugness. “You were saying?”

Xiao Yuliang turns his head away with a visible pout, the pretty pink flush on his cheeks deepening into an enticing red once more.

The urge to taste those lips again is too strong to resist, so Zeng Shunxi doesn’t. This kiss is sweeter, less hurried, and he doesn’t know how long they lie like that, chest to chest, tongues sliding against each other, his head drifting off into the clouds.

This time it’s Xiao Yuliang who reaches out and palms Zeng Shunxi’s erection through his pants. The sudden shock of friction sends electric sparks up his spine, and Zeng Shunxi breaks away from the kiss with a shaky gasp.

“Xiao Xi…” The note of impatience in Xiao Yuliang’s tone is unmistakable, and Zeng Shunxi licks his lips before dragging his mouth down Xiao Yuliang’s jawline and chin to press wet, open-mouthed kisses against the unblemished skin of his neck, allowing himself just the barest scrape of teeth over tender skin, knowing that he can’t leave any visible marks.

A shaky exhale escapes Xiao Yuliang’s lips, and he entangles one hand in Zeng Shunxi’s hair, resting the other on the back of Zeng Shunxi’s neck and sweeping his thumb across the heated skin. 

Xiao Yuliang’s quiet sighing as Zeng Shunxi trails kisses down his neck and collarbone turn into a soft, shocked moan when Zeng Shunxi closes his mouth over a nipple, sucking and flicking the sensitive bud with his tongue. Drunk on all of Xiao Yuliang’s little sounds and reactions, Zeng Shunxi bites down gently before soothing the swollen nipple with his tongue, earning off a shocked, bitten-off moan that melts into a soft whimper.

“Xiao Xi,” Xiao Yuliang whines unsteadily, pinching the back of Zeng Shunxi’s neck. “Are you really a dog? Biting anything you see.”

In response, Zeng Shunxi moves to the other nipple and bites him again.

“ _Ah_ —stop that!”

Zeng Shunxi sits back up and tugs at Xiao Yuliang’s waistband. “Off.”

“You first,” Xiao Yuliang retorts, his eyes still a little hazy. “You still have your shirt on.”

“Fine.” Zeng Shunxi fights a smile as he rolls his eyes. It takes no time at all to strip himself and then the still-shy Xiao Yuliang clean, and after Zeng Shunxi _finally_ gets Xiao Yuliang fully naked, he kneels between those long, slender legs just to bask in the sight of him.

Xiao Yuliang already looks disheveled—his hair is a mess, his eyes heavy-lidded, his lips red and kiss-swollen. His breathlessness is reflected in the rapid rise and fall of his chest, and Zeng Shunxi drinks in the sight as he drags his scorching gaze down to rest at Xiao Yuliang’s erection jutting up against his abdomen.

Apparently fed up with or flustered by Zeng Shunxi’s staring, Xiao Yuliang sits up and shoves gently at Zeng Shunxi’s chest, causing him to temporarily lose his balance. Xiao Yuliang takes advantage of the distraction to crawl into his lap and wrap his arms around Zeng Shunxi’s neck before rolling his hips forward. Their cocks slide against each other, drawing a low, shuddering moan from both parties.

“Is just like this okay?” Xiao Yuliang mumbles into Zeng Shunxi’s ear, reaching out to grasp Zeng Shunxi’s dick loosely in one hand.

Zeng Shunxi shivers again. “Yes,” he manages to choke out, reaching in between them to wrap his hand around Xiao Yuliang in turn.

It takes a few strokes to get used to the angle, but they both adapt quickly, and soon the room is filled with the sound of their shared panting. Zeng Shunxi jerks Xiao Yuliang off in long, firm strokes, occasionally sweeping his thumb over the sensitive head and reveling in the high, needy whine that draws from Xiao Yuliang’s throat.

Xiao Yuliang tightens his grip on Zeng Shunxi’s cock and Zeng Shunxi’s rhythm falters, his hips twitching of their own accord, chasing after that delicious friction, and his breath hitches on a low groan.

The longer they go on, the quicker and less coordinated their movements get. Filthy, increasingly wet sounds fill the room as their cocks become slick with pre-cum, harsh pants mixing with full-throated moans and the occasional whimper.

Zeng Shunxi bites back another ragged moan when Xiao Yuliang quickens his strokes again, pleasure building dangerously at the pit of his stomach. Not to be outdone, he sticks his other hand in between them to fondle Xiao Yuliang’s balls before pressing against Xiao Yuliang’s perineum and then sliding his hand further back to rub his finger in slow circles against the rim of his hole.

Xiao Yuliang does a full-body shudder in his lap, his eyes falling shut. “O-oh,” he stammers, his free hand gripping Zeng Shunxi’s inner thigh so tight that he’ll _definitely_ have bruises tomorrow, his other hand going slack altogether.

Zeng Shunxi’s heart pounds unsteadily in his chest, and he forces himself to lean back slightly to watch Xiao Yuliang’s face as he speeds up his strokes, still massaging slow circles against Xiao Yuliang’s rim.

“ _Ah_ —Xiao Xi, I—” He breaks off into a sinful-sounding whine, thrusting his hips into Zeng Shunxi’s grasp, his mouth slack with pleasure. His cock is hot and hard in Zeng Shunxi’s hand, smearing pre-cum all over his palm, and with each stroke, Xiao Yuliang’s moans get louder.

Intoxicated by all the desperate sounds Xiao Yuliang’s making, Zeng Shunxi strokes him fast and hard with one hand while continuing to fondle his balls and tease that sensitive ring of muscle with the other. Xiao Yuliang’s moans become more and more frantic until he abruptly tenses, his back arched taut, and he lets out a strangled sob as he comes over both their stomachs in hot spurts, burying his face into the crook of Zeng Shunxi’s neck to muffle his cries.

When Xiao Yuliang finally goes slack in his lap, still trembling slightly, Zeng Shunxi slowly retracts his hands and lets them rest on Xiao Yuliang’s hips. The sound of Xiao Yuliang’s sweet moans still resound in his head, and the smell of sex and sweat permeates the air; Zeng Shunxi is so turned on that it almost hurts.

Xiao Yuliang doesn’t even lift his head from Zeng Shunxi’s shoulder when he reaches back out to take his cock in his hand. Zeng Shunxi doesn’t have time to gasp in surprise because Xiao Yuliang starts jerking him off in tight, quick strokes and Zeng Shunxi is entirely unprepared for the sudden wave of pleasure that hits him, drawing out a long, ragged moan from his lips. Something hot and wet drags against the sensitive skin of his neck, and Zeng Shunxi is only distantly aware that wetness is Xiao Yuliang kissing his way to the hollow of his throat. His entire world narrows to just that raging crescendo of pleasure, too fast and too intense and—

“Yuliang, _fuck—_ ”

And then he’s coming, his orgasm cresting and crashing over him like a tidal wave, drowning him in a sea of pleasure as he spills over Xiao Yuliang’s hand and adds to the mess of fluids already on their stomachs, and he clutches desperately at Xiao Yuliang’s hips for something to ground himself with.

For several seconds, neither of them moves as Zeng Shunxi’s breathing slowly returns to normal.

Finally, Zeng Shunxi clears his throat. “We should…”

“Do that again some time?” Xiao Yuliang suggests breathily, finally lifting his head from the crook of Zeng Shunxi’s neck and quirking his lips into a faint smirk when he meets Zeng Shunxi’s eyes.

“…I was going to say, clean ourselves up.” Zeng Shunxi pauses, and then adds, “But what you said, too.”

Xiao Yuliang laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and that signature goofy giggle of his would sound ridiculous coming from anyone else, but this is _Xiao Yuliang_ , and Zeng Shunxi can’t suppress the hopelessly fond smile that breaks across his face.

“I really do like you too,” Zeng Shunxi says.

Saying it out loud is worth it, just to see Xiao Yuliang’s eyes light up brighter than Zeng Shunxi has ever seen before, a smile stretching so wide across his face that it looks like it might even hurt.

(And then Zeng Shunxi leans in again to kiss those _damn_ lips.)

**Author's Note:**

> im so out of my depth ahahaha but here's my second ever attempt at writing porn 😅 also i was speeding to get this done before the 23rd and didn't have time to proofread so if you saw any glaring spelling errors or missing words just lmk lol
> 
> anyway happy birthday to xiao yuliang and to [xyl's lips](https://twitter.com/thosch3i/status/1347009016166293505) lmao.
> 
> edit: yall seen that now-deleted clip from the latest bts? I manifested that 🙏


End file.
